Biometrics refers to metrics related to user characteristics and traits. Biometric scans, such as fingerprint or palm print scans, are sometimes used to identify and/or authenticate users. For example, an electronic device may be associated with a particular user and the electronic device may verify that a current user is the particular user in order to allow operation by obtaining and analyzing the current user's fingerprint.
A biometric scanner such as a fingerprint scanner may be used to obtain a user's biometric information. For example, a biometric scanner such as a fingerprint or palm print scanner may capture one or more images of a user's fingertip, palm, or other body part and interpret the image(s) to create a map of the ridges and valleys of the user's fingerprint, palm, or other body part. Such a map may then be compared to stored information in an attempt to authenticate the user.